Family Ties
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Follow the Orton siblings in the ups and downs while trying to survive high school, life, and each other.
1. The Last day of Summer

"Trish can you believe it is the last day of summer?"

Trish Orton gave her friend a look before ultimately smiling, "Sure it sucks but we're going to be seniors Dawn!"

Dawn Marie smiled back at Trish, "Doesn't your little sister start freshman year?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me, I love Katie but she is not Ardon Acadamy material."

"Come on T your sister is kind of mature right?" Dawn asked.

Trish laughed, "Are you kidding me? She wanted to go to public school."

Dawn gave a confused look, "Isn't it illegal for rich people to go to public school."

"No but it should be illegal to not have a brain." Lita Dumas said coming up to the two.

"What do you want bitch?" Trish asked.

"For my best friend to give me a hug bitch!" Lita gave Trish a hug, "I see you demoted the whole friend thing."

"Is that an insult?" Dawn asked.

"Think about it." Lita told her, "So T tomorrow Edge is taking me out to this cool restaurant do you and Christian want to come?"

"Did my boyfriend already agree to this?" Trish asked.

"Yeah Christian is game if you are." Lita said.

"I guess we'll go." Trish agreed.

"So that was an insult?" Dawn asked.

Randy Orton tossed his football up in the air and watched as it landed in the hands of his friend John Cena.

"Come on Orton that was the weakest pass ever," John complained, "you sure you've been playing that long?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm better at catching than throwing sue me, but you weren't complaining when I caught the winning touchdown at state last year."

John shrugged, "Well there is supposed to be a couple good freshman guys trying out tomorrow, maybe then I can kick you off."

"If anyone is kicking Randy it'll be me," Randy's girlfriend Stacy Keibler said as she approached them and gave Randy a small kiss, "how are you John?"

"Great Stace, Randy and I were talking about some of those freshman players." John told her.

"Hey Randy isn't your sister going to be a freshman?" Stacy asked.

"Oh yeah little Katie is starting tomorrow." John said.

"First of all Kaitlyn will not want any of us to talk to her, she's big on the be your own person junk." Randy stated.

"Really?" Stacy asked, "Last time I saw Kaitlyn she was big on copying Trish."

"Yeah when she was twelve then Kaitlyn began growing her own personality." Randy told them.

John smirked, "Too bad I would have liked it if a Trish copy started."

"Dude stay away from Kaitlyn and Trish for that matter too." Randy commanded, he didn't nees Cena going near either of his sisters.

"Relax Randy Trish has a boyfriend and you know I don't go after freshman." John said.

Randy nodded, "Alright but if either of you see Kaitlyn in trouble step in, I need to protect her as much as possible."

"Why?" Stacy asked, "I mean I wont stand around watching your sister getting harassed or anything but why are you so protective of her?"

"Because she's my little sister." Randy stated, "It's old fashioned but," Randy smirked at Stacy, "I'm an old fashioned kind of guy."

Kaitlyn Orton looked at her best friend AJ as she tried to chose between nachos or a corndog at the mall food court, honestly it was really entertaining to watch AJ squirm over something so small,

"The corndog I want the corndog!" AJ ultimately decided.

Kaitlyn smiled and playfully rolled her eyes, "Really?"

AJ thought a second, "You're so right," AJ turned to the man running the food cart, "an order of nachos and one corndog please."

Kaitlyn laughed, "Can't choose go with both right AJ."

"Right." AJ agreed, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Kaitlyn asked.

"That guy is so cute!" AJ exclaimed, "And he's coming over here!"

"Hi I'm Daniel." Daniel stuck his hand out to AJ ignoring Kaitlyn completely.

AJ smiled, "I'm April but everyone calls me AJ because my middle name Jeanette not something extremely weird like Jumbo, Jeanette."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at her best friend before walking to the mall fountain and began leaning on it watching her best friend talk to Daniel.

"Spying are we?"

Kaitlyn looked at the three guys that approached her, she knew them from her old school and they were going to be freshman along with her tomorrow, but they were bad news. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins, rumor had it they had gotten arrested for robbing a gas station, "No Dean I'm not spying on anyone."

Dean smirked, "Could've fooled me Orton."

Kaitlyn stood up to face Dean, "Can you leave me alone."

"Ouch that hurt right here Katie." Dean pointed to his heart.

"Oh you have a heart, you could've fooled me." Kaitlyn said.

"Look Kaitlyn we aren't looking for any trouble." Roman stated, "Just a little conversation."

"Yeah Kaitlyn is that too much to ask?" Dean asked stepping closer to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn stared at Dean, why wouldn't he leave her alone, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, leave me alone!"

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked, "I'm having tons of fun."

"Dean come on man lets just leave her alone." Seth said.

Kaitlyn took the opportunity to leave when Dean turned his attention to Seth, those three had never bothered her before so it confused her on why they would start now, Kaitlyn walked back to AJ where Daniel was just leaving, "So how'd it go AJ?"

"He asked me out!" AJ exclaimed.

"Really after the whole 'the J stands for Jeanette' mess?" Kaitlyn asked in a joking nature.

"Yeah I can't wait until the back to school blast on Friday, wait they are going to have that right?" AJ asked.

"That's what Trish said." Kaitlyn confirmed. "Now I've got to head home my mom wants us to have this big family dinner to celebrate the last day of summer."

"Okay see you at school tomorrow Katie!" AJ called.

"Can't wait!"

Sunny Orton hovered over the stove getting everything ready, she had made a lasagna, a small salad to put on the side, and for dessert a chocolate mousse. The great thing about being a professional chef was well she could cook and that came in handy due to the fact she had three kids and a husband who all loved her cooking.

"Mom I'm home!" Trish announced as she walked into the kitchen, "This smells fantastic!"

"Patty Bear can you set the table?" Sunny asked, using he usual nickname for her oldest child.

Trish nodded, "Sure," Trish grabbed five plates, forks, cups, spoons, and napkins, and put them all on the table one at a time, it was a talent she had picked up over the years, "are Randy and Kaitlyn back yet?"

Sunny turned off the stove, "Randy is throwing a football up and catching it in the back yard and Kaitlyn is on her way back from the mall as we speak."

"She went to the mall?" Trish asked. "How did she get there?"

"I drove her this morning and she saved up enough babysitting money to get a cab back." Sunny told her.

Trish nodded, "I told Katie babysitting pays off."

Sunny smiled, "It really did." Sunny heard the door open, "And that must be her now."

"Hey mom, hey Trish." Kaitlyn greeted her mother and sister, the food looks great mom."

"Thanks Katie, I think I hear your father pulling up would you mind getting Randy?" Sunny asked.

Kaitlyn nodded as she went to the back door, "Randy dinner!"

"Sweet!" Randy came inside the house, "It's lasagna tonight right mom?"

"Right." Sunny confirmed as she walked to the dining room and began putting food on all the plates Trish had sat out, "I've got some lemonade in the fridge but we also have water and grape juice, so just grab a cup and fill it up."

"Sunny, kids I'm home!" Bob Orton called.

"We're in the dining room Bob!" Sunny called back.

Bob Orton came in the room giving Sunny a kiss and giving each of his kids a pat on the back before taking his normal spot at the table, "So Randy are you prepared for football practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah John and I tossed the ball around and talked about the game plan all day." Randy said.

"Until Stacy showed up." Trish stated.

"Stacy?" Bob asked, "Randy you need to focus on the game not some cheerleader."

Randy gave Trish a small glare, "She doesn't affect my game dad."

"She better not," Bob grumbled, "Trish are you working on any cheer routines, you are the captain this year after all?"

"Yep, Dawn and I have been working all summer on them." Trish confirmed.

"What about student council? You are the president too." Bob asked.

Trish nodded, "I have been working with Lita and we already have lots of ideas."

"Great," Bob said, "What about you Kaitlyn?"

"Um I really don't know what I'm going to dad." Kaitlyn replied.

"Here we go." Trish murmured under her breath.

"Katie baby you need to have some after school activities if you want to get into a good college." Bob told her, "You are starting high school tomorrow, look at Trish she is a cheerleader, student council president, she's on the decathlon team, the debate team, yearbook, and she still manages to get straight A's. , and Randy is on the football, baseball, and basketball teams. and he gets help from your sister so he can get straight A's too."

"Can I be excused?" Kaitlyn asked, "I feel like I need to get a good nights sleep."

"Are you sure Kaitlyn you haven't had dessert yet?" Sunny asked.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yeah I've lost my appetite."

Trish exchanged a look with Randy who nodded, "We're finished too mom, we need to take a look at summer projects one last time."

"Sure," Sunny said, "I'll save you guys some chocolate mousse."

Trish and Randy stood up and went into Kaitlyn's bedroom.

"Does anyone ever knock anymore?" Kaitlyn asked in an upset tone.

"Look Katie dad can be like that, the best thing you can do is join a team or something." Trish said.

"Yeah Katie," Randy agreed sitting next to Kaitlyn on her bed, "do you think I want to play basketball or baseball for that matter, it's all for dad."

Trish nodded as she joined them on Kaitlyn's bed, "Same goes for me for decathlon, honestly it's really hard to breath with all the things I do but it helped me get an internship this summer at an accountants office."

"Is there anything for a freshman on student council?" Kaitlyn asked.

Trish nodded, "Freshman are usually the secretaries at Ardon."

"Well that's one out of three," Kaitlyn sighed, "do you have any suggestions Randy?"

"You could join the swim team." Randy suggested.

"Randy she can't join the swim team she swims like a blind frog!" Trish argued.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn said in offence.

"Sorry I was asked for my opinion and that was the first thing I thought of!" Randy retaliated, "It's isn't like you can't offer her a spot on your squad!"

"Can you two quit it please." Kaitlyn asked before grabbing her laptop, "I'm going to the school website to see what things they have." Kaitlyn typed some things in her laptop before smiling, "Alright I can join the," Kaitlyn looked down the list, "the newspaper and-can I get a little help here?"

"When we went to the country club with grandma you were really good at tennis, why not join the tennis team." Trish suggested.

"That's a great idea Trish, thank you." Kaitlyn gave her sister a hug, "A lot more helpful than some people."

"Hey!" Randy complained, "I helped some."

"How?" Trish asked.

"I got in a fight with you making her want to look up the school's website." Randy stated.

"Oh thank you Randy I never would have thought of that otherwise." Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

Randy rolled his eyes, "So T since you're president can you see if you can get us no uniforms?"

"Nope."

"Come on Trish."

"No."

"Patty bear!"

Trish glared at Randy, "Don't call me that Randy Roo."

Randy glared back at Trish due to her using their mom's nickname for him, "Fine."

"So tomorrows the first day of school." Kaitlyn said trying to break the tension.

Randy nodded, "That it is Katie, that it is."

**A/N What does everyone think? Should I delete this or continue?**


	2. The First Day of School Part 1

Trish quietly stepped out of her room and into the living room then took a seat on the couch, Randy still wasn't up and Kaitlyn was just beginning to get ready. Sometimes they made her wonder of she was the only one in her family who actually gave a damn about school, let alone actually enjoy it. Trish grabbed her phone out of her purse, she needed to know the time since they needed to leave at seven twenty if they wanted to get to school at seven thirty, which she needed to due to some student council things in the works and she needed to go over the morning announcements before taping them.

"Trish?" Sunny asked joining her daughter on the couch, "How long have you been up?"

"For about an hour," Trish responded looking at her mom, "has dad left yet?"

"Yeah he left about six," Sunny replied, "do you want some coffee?"

Trish nodded, "I need it."

Sunny got up and walked to kitchen before returning with a mug of coffee and giving it to Trish sitting back on the couch, "Trish I know you don't like the idea of Katie going to Adon but it will be better for her just like it was for you."

"It isn't that I don't like it, it's more like I don't think she will, at her middle school they didn't wear uniforms or act like snobby bitches, well not everyone is a snobby bitch but most people are." Trish said.

"Don't worry Patty bear your sister will love Adon and it is pretty much the same group of kids she went to middle school with, I talked to Jessica, Maureen, and Katrina, their sons Dean, Roman, and Seth are going, AJ is, Katie will be fine." Sunny assured Trish.

"Okay," Trish took a sip of her coffee, "I better wake up Randy."

"No I'll do it," Sunny stated, "last time you did Randy woke up with a face of burning hot coffee."

"He wouldn't get up!" Trish protested.

Sunny smiled at her daughter before entering her son's room, she sat down on Randy's bed and shook him lightly, "Randy roo you need to get up."

"Five more minutes." Randy grumbled.

"Randy roo it's your first day of your junior year." Sunny tried again.

"Don't make me go mommy please?" Randy asked.

"Randy up!" Sunny commanded.

Randy groaned before sitting up, "Mom."

"Randy get ready." Sunny said, "Trish needs to go by seven twenty."

"What time is it now?" Randy asked.

"Seven ten." Sunny told him.

"Crap," Randy got up, "tell T I'll be ready as fast as I can."

Sunny nodded before stepping out of Randy's room, "He'll be ready soon."

Randy ran through his room grabbing his shirt, pants, and tie putting them all on one at a time, he grabbed his socks then quickly brushed his teeth in the bathroom, and then ran into the living room, "Okay I'm ready."

Sunny rolled her eyes and grabbed a hair brush and handed it to Randy, "Brush your hair son."

Randy rolled his eyes and combed through his hair a couple of times, "Done, what time is it?"

"Seven fifteen." Trish replied looking at her phone, "Damn it where is Kaitlyn!"

"Present!" Kaitlyn said walking towards Trish, "Question why am I supposed to wear tights, I mean I know that the uniform is a skirt but why can't I-"

"Because you aren't aloud to." Randy said strictly.

"We are aloud to," Trish told her, "but then creeps look at your legs all day, last time I didn't wear any Carlito followed me around all day staring at my legs."

"Then I kicked Carlito's ass." Randy told them.

"Listen Randy Trish look after Kaitlyn today, alright?" Sunny asked.

"Mom I can take care of myself." Kaitlyn stated.

"Not the point Katie, Trish Randy look after her." Sunny demanded.

"Fine lets go." Trish said walking out the door.

"Bye mom." Randy told his mother before following Trish.

Sunny stopped Kaitlyn before she left, "Katie have a great day, if you need anything you can always call me or you can go to Trish and Randy okay?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "Okay, I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay see you." Sunny waved goodbye to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn took one last look at her mom before stepping out the front door and into Trish's black 2007 Volvo xc90, it was like a new event in her life was taking place as Trish drove away from their front yard.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes!" Trish sung along to the radio station, "You PMS like a-"

Randy turned off the radio, "Trish I am not spending ten minutes listening to you sing Katy Perry."

"Then get your own car," Trish turned back on the radio, "cause we're hot-"

Randy turned off the radio, "I can't get a car because for starters I don't have any money and mom or dad won't buy me one like they did you."

"Mom and dad bought me this car when I managed to win a state cheerleading competition, decathlon competition, and still manage to stay on the honor roll." Trish said the bragging clear in her voice.

"Can you tell me what to do when I first get there?" Kaitlyn asked eager to end the small argument between her siblings.

"I'm sorry Katie I've got to get to the student council lounge right when we get there." Trish stated, "Can you show her around Randy?"

Randy shrugged, "I guess, do you got your schedule?"

Kaitlyn grabbed her schedule out of her bag and handed it to Randy, "Here"

Randy looked over her schedule, "Well you got Miss. Guerrero, good luck with that one, oh and you got Mr. Layfield he sucks."

"No he doesn't," Trish came to his defense, "he is amazing Kaitlyn you're going to love him."

Kaitlyn nodded as they arrived at Adon, she grabbed her bag and got out of Trish's car.

Trish quickly got her bag and made her way to the student council lounge and spotted there was a person inside, "Hey."

John Layfield, a truly rich man and teacher at Adon smiled at Trish, "Hello Trish."

Trish looked at the door before going to it and locking it, "I missed you John."

John gave Trish a kiss, "I missed you to baby."

Trish gave him a mischievous smile and began placing kisses on John's neck, "How long do we have?"

"Twenty minutes." John responded lifting Trish and placing her on a desk before ripping her shirt open.

"John what am I going to wear for the rest of the day?" Trish asked not really caring before placing another kiss on John's neck.

"Don't worry they keep extra uniforms in the teacher's lounge, I'll bring you a shirt." John said before pulling down her skirt and taking off the rest of her clothes.

Trish nodded as she took off John's shirt and kissed him deeply, "Okay."

John put Trish in a lying position before kissing her intensely and repeatedly loving the naked attractive young girl beneath him but right when things started getting good a knock came at the door.

"Trish are you in there!" Dawn called knocking on the door, "Randy said you were in here."

"Oh my god what do we do?" Trish whispered as she sat up.

John scattered around picking up Trish's clothes, "Put your skirt on and just improvise with your shirt."

"Trish unlock the door!" Dawn called banging on the door.

Trish slipped on her clothes and grabbed a jacket that had been left in the lounge as John hid behind a desk, "I'm coming Dawn, I must have accidentally locked the door." Trish opened the door, "Hey."

"Is someone in here?" Dawn asked.

"Me." Trish replied with a nervous smile, lying had began to come to her naturally.

Dawn smiled, "Okay, Trish why is your hair all messed up?"

"I must have done something," Trish lied, "do you have a brush?"

After showing Kaitlyn all of her classes Randy made his way to what people called 'the jock hangout' and sat down at a table with three of his friends, John, Dave Batista, and Kurt Angle.

"Hey Randy." Dave greeted him.

"Hey guys," Randy looked around the table, "so what's going on?"

"John was telling us about the new freshman trying out today." Kurt stated.

"Was he?" Randy asked, "Go in then."

"Okay," John grabbed his clipboard, which every captain should have, "Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Derrick Bateman."

"I've heard of all of them except for the last one," Randy said, "who the hell is Derrick?"

"He's a new kid from Tampa, apparently he was pretty good." John told him.

Randy nodded, he didn't exactly know what it was like to be a new kid but he sympathized for it, "Alright."

"So Randy how's the legs?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

Randy rolled his eyes as the stupid nickname the guys had given Stacy, "Stacy is fine."

"John isn't there something you wanted to tell Randy about her?" Dave asked.

"No," John sent a glare to Dave, "just how nice she is."

Randy raised a brow, now he wasn't exactly brain smart but he wasn't stupid either, was his friend hinting something, "Is that so?"

"Yeah Randy that's it." John told him.

Kaitlyn looked through the hallways in search of AJ, it was really hard mostly because the halls were full and AJ was really short, it also really didn't help that she was no giant herself, she got so caught up in looking for AJ she ran flat in to somebody, "Oh my god I am so sorry."

"You just can't get enough of me can you Katie?"

Kaitlyn looked at the boy's face of course it had to be Dean Ambrose who she ran into, his face was supporting a large smirk, "If you think I ran into you on purpose I suggest you think again, oh wait thinking actually requires a brain."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Is that the best you got Orton?"

Kaitlyn glared at Dean, "Where are your two friends if you can call them that?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, but I am glad I ran into you Orton."

"And why is that Ambrose?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You dropped this when you were running away from me in the mall." Dean said showing her a necklace with the letter K on it.

"I wasn't running away from you." Kaitlyn protested taking her necklace.

"Yeah you were, Roman and Seth seem to think you're afraid of me." Dean told her.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kaitlyn argued, "I just had to get home."

Dean shook his head as he took a step closer to Kaitlyn, "I think you are."

Kaitlyn felt a weird feeling as Dean's hand touched her shoulder, "I think you're insane." Kaitlyn pushed Dean's hand off of her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dean asked.

Kaitlyn stared at Dean, how could being insane be a good thing? "I don't know but it isn't a good thing." With that the youngest Orton walked away from the rumored bad boy and went into her first class.

Trish made her way to her second class, after she had gotten a different shirt she felt a whole lot better and her first class went by really fast,

"Hey Trish," Lita greeted her, "so when do you want to work on student council?"

"Wait Lita do me a solid, if Randy asks tell him I was with you this morning in the lounge." Trish said.

"Trish were you with Mr. Layfield?" Lita asked.

"I can't help it Lita he's just so," Trish tried to think of a word, "amazing."

"Trish he's a forty year old man with a wife." Lita whispered.

"Which makes it all the more fun," Trish smiled, "plus him and Jillian have problems."

"Trish you are seventeen if someone besides me finds out-"

"They won't," Trish reassured her, "but I do have to do something about Christian that's been eating me alive or at least nibbling me."

"Christian is a great guy." Lita defended him.

"He started this whole cheating thing," Trish hissed, "he cheated on me with Christy Hemme if all people."

"Trish I just don't want to see you get hurt." Lita told her, "Will you at least think about ending it with Mr. Layfield?"

"No I think I'm starting to fall in love with him Lita." Trish argued.

"Think about it." Lita said.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Fine, now you have Mr. Heyman with next period right?"

"Yeah." Lita replied.

Trish smiled, "Then lets go."

Randy leaned up against his locker, if there was one thing that confused him it was calculus, it was way to early to have a calculus class at noon but it was even worse to have it first thing in the morning.

"Hey you," Stacy came up to Randy an gave him a quick kiss, "what's wrong?"

"Calculus," Randy responded, "I don't get it."

Stacy shrugged, "Neither do I sweetie."

Randy smiled at his girlfriend before remembering how awkward John had been acting earlier, "Hey Stace did something happen with you and John?"

"What?" Stacy asked quickly, "Why, what did you hear? Oh my god Randy I-"

"Should I have heard something?" Randy asked.

"N-no." Stacy said.

"Alright, I believe you." Randy gave his girlfriend a kiss, "You want me to walk you class?"

Stacy grinned, "Nothing would make me happier Mr. Orton."

"Then lets go." Randy grabbed Stacy's hand and began walking down the hall, but as he did he noticed something, someone smirking at him. Melina Perez, or as people called her, the school skank.

"Why are you looking at Melina?" Stacy asked.

Okay maybe it was the other way around, "I wasn't."

"Yes you were!" Stacy argued removing her hand from Randy's.

"Stacy-"

"Leave me alone Randy." Stacy stated before walking off.

Kaitlyn stepped out of Mr. Layfield's classroom, Randy was right he sucked, she didn't know why Trish liked him so much,

"Kaitlyn!"

Kaitlyn turned and smiled when she realized who had called, "Hey AJ I was looking for you earlier."

AJ smiled, "I kind of ran into Daniel and he walked me to class, isn't that great Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "That's great, so what-"

"Hey Katie!" Dolph Ziggler called, "You sure did change over the summer."

"I did?" Kaitlyn asked, she knew she had, she died her hair blond.

Dolph smirked, "Yeah you did, you looked good before but now you look great."

Kaitlyn tried to keep herself from blushing, Dolph Ziggler had just told her she looked great, "Thanks."

"So Katie you want to go to a movie this weekend?" Dolph asked.

"She'd love to." AJ answered before Kaitlyn could.

"Great." With that Dolph walked away and Kaitlyn turned to AJ.

"What was that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I was doing what you would be to nervous to do Kaitlyn, now lets get to Mrs. Guerrero's class."

**A/N What do you guys think of the chapter? **

_**Next Chapter: Trish has a lunch date with Christian, Randy talks to Melina, and Kaitlyn makes a powerful enemy**_


	3. The First Day of School Part 2

Trish sighed as she sat down next to Christian at a lunch table, it was bad enough she felt guilty every time she was around him, but add in the cafeteria's mac and cheese, mad it even worse.

"Hey you." Christian leaned in to kiss Trish only for her hand to block him.

"I don't like PDA," Trish looked around hoping for someone to come by and join them, she really didn't want to be alone with him, she wanted to kill the guy for cheating on her, "you know that."

Christian rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Trish looked away from Christian and began eating her food, it tasted horrible but she needed to think of some excuse to get away from the cheating bastard, "Look I'm going to-"

Christian grabbed Trish's arm, "Please Trish, I know we've had our problems but I love you and I know that what I did to you to betray your trust but the whole thing with Christy was a long time ago."

"It still happened." Trish replied, she knew how hypocritical she was being but it really had upset her.

"I know it did and I couldn't be more sorry," Christian grabbed a necklace out of his pocket, "this was my grandmother's and I want you to have it."

Trish smiled, it was the best she felt about Christian since he had the affair, "Thank you, I love it."

"Yeah," Christian said, "I knew you would."

"Really?" Trish asked, maybe she should consider ending things with John.

"Really." Christian confirmed.

Trish continued smiling until she realized Christian's eyes weren't on her, they were on the very girl he cheated on her with, point John.

Randy put his hand on his head, why did his eyes wonder over to Melina when he had perfectly great thing going on with Stacy?

"Hey Randy can I talk to you?"

Randy looked at Melina in confusion, why would she want to talk to him, "Yeah sure."

"I saw you staring at me today and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable." Melina stated.

"Oh sorry." Randy hadn't meant for her to be uncomfortable, hell he didn't even mean to stare at her.

"Yeah, I don't like to mix school with pleasure." Melina told him, "Unlike your sister."

"What?" Randy asked.

Melina smirked, "No comment, just remember I know everything that goes on in this school."

"Melina what's going on?" Randy asked.

"I told you I had no comment, that is unless you want to pay." Melina stuck out her hand.

"I only got twenty on me." Randy said reaching for his wallet.

Melina laughed, "Sweetie I have all the money I need, but you have something I want."

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"A vegetarian pizza?" Kaitlyn asked as she looked at Daniel's plate.

"I'm a vegetarian." Daniel told them.

AJ smiled, "That's amazing."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at AJ as she stood up, "You know what, you two have fun."

"Bye." AJ waved barely paying attention.

Kaitlyn shook her head as she starting walking in a different direction accidentally splattering her tray on to a girl, "Oh my god I am so-"

"What the hell?"

"I'm so-"

"Do you even know who I am?" The girl asked, "I am Maxine Perez and you ruined my shirt."

"I'm sorry." Kaitlyn apologized.

"I am too bitch!" Maxine snapped.

"Look I said I'm sorry what else can I do?" Kaitlyn asked angrily.

"You want to know what you can do?" Maxine asked, "You can kiss my ass."

Kaitlyn slapped Maxine, "Go to hell."

Maxine glared at Kaitlyn before slapping her back, "Nobody talks to me like that."

If looks could kill Christian would have been dead the moment Trish caught him with Christy but the look she was giving him now was ten times worse, "You know what Christian why don't you just go over there with Christy."

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked.

"You're staring at her." Trish snapped.

"No I'm not!" Christian exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Trish argued.

"Trish you're being ridiculous." Christian said.

"Oh I'm being ridiculous?" Trish asked, "I think it's ridiculous that I forgave you for cheating on me."

"I've said I'm sorry Trish!" Christian yelled drawing attention from some of their classmates, "What else do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" Trish yelled back before lowering her voice, "But you aren't doing it now."

"If you don't know how am I supposed to?" Christian asked.

"You just are." Trish told him.

"How?" Christian asked.

"I don't know." Trish repeated.

"You want me to get you into a club?" Randy asked.

"Did I stutter?" Melina asked.

"No but-"

"But can you make it happen or not Orton?" Melina asked.

Randy looked around for a little while, he did know a guy that made fake id's but it was really risky, for all he knew Melina could be making the whole thing up. "Maybe, but I need to know where you want to go."

"Why?" Melina asked.

"A lot of guys who go to clubs are jerks, I need to go to make sure nothing happens to you." Randy replied, he didn't need the guilt of a girl getting raped at a club when he got her the id.

Melina looked Randy up and down, "I thought you had a girlfriend."

Randy shrugged, "She doesn't need to know everything."

Melina smirked "Well then, I want to go up to this club in St. Louis-"

"That's an hour drive!" Randy protested.

"So?" Melina asked.

Randy sighed, "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, so you get the id's and we can skip the dance." Melina said.

"You've got a deal Perez."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at Maxine, "Is that the best you got?"

"Listen Kaitlyn you are going to regret the day you made an enemy of Maxine Perez." with that Maxine walked away.

"Kaitlyn was the hell was that?" Dolph asked walking up to her.

"It's called defending myself." Kaitlyn snapped.

"Kaitlyn, Maxine is one of the most popular freshman." Dolph protested.

Kaitlyn glared at Dolph, she wasn't going to lose her pride for popularity, "So?"

"So it's social suicide messing with her." Dolph continued.

Kaitlyn shook her head and walked away from Dolph, it was like he didn't care about anything but popularity,

"If it makes you feel any better I disagree with pretty boy over there."

Kaitlyn turned to Dean, "You do?"

"Yeah," Dean stated, "you were just defending yourself."

Kaitlyn smiled, at least someone agreed with her, "Thanks, where are Seth and Roman?"

"They have a different lunch period," Dean explained, "where is your little friend?"

"AJ?" Kaitlyn asked, "She's with Daniel."

Dean smirked, "Then I guess you have nobody else to sit with besides me then."

Kaitlyn playfully rolled her eyes as she sat next to Dean, truthfully she could've sat with some of her other friends, but she wanted to sit with Dean for some reason that she couldn't explain.

Trish looked at her cell phone that was under her desk while Mr. Heenan rambled on about what he expected from his class and first day crap and smiled when the bell finally rang,

"Oh my god I hate the first day of school." Dawn groaned as she Trish made their way to the girls locker room.

"Join the club." Trish replied as she began placing things in her locker, before changing into the gym uniform and heading into the gym with Dawn.

"Well it is time to watch girls humiliate themselves," Trish gave Dawn a look, "and make the squad."

"Yeah." Trish looked at girls lining up to try out.

"A big crowd showed up." Dawn said.

"It's cheerleading a lot of girls want to be on the squad." Trish told her.

"I guess you're right." Dawn agreed.

"So shall we start tryouts?" Trish asked.

"We shall." Dawn one again agreed.

Trish smiled before turning her attention to the hopeful cheerleaders, "Okay first of all I am the captain, Trish Orton, and there are a lot of people here, but we only have room for three freshman, four sophomores, five juniors, and four more seniors, that will make our squad have eighteen people."

"I'm Dawn Marie the choreographer," Dawn introduced herself, "I'll show you what you need to do."

"Is everyone ready?" Trish asked before many loud yeses echoed in the gym, "Then lets get started."

Randy gazed over the freshman who had shown up at tryouts, "Rule one you can't have anything lower than an average of a C, rule two no fighting each other, and rule three which is by far the most important stay away from my little sister."

"Randy we can't kick off anyone if they date your sister." John stated.

"Why?" Randy asked, he knew it was kind of a stretch but it seemed necessary, to him at least.

"Because these guys are good players and we aren't going to lose them because you're too protective." John said.

Randy glared at his friend, "Fine, it is looked down on if you date my little sister."

"That's better," John told him, "Now are you ready to start the tryouts?"

"Randy!" Stacy called as she walked on to the field, "I need to speak with you."

"Stacy can it wait we're kind of busy?" Randy asked.

"Why were you with Melina earlier?" Stacy asked, ignoring Randy's question.

"We were just talking Stacy don't act like a jealous bitch." Randy told her.

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked.

"If I want to talk to Melina I will." Randy stated.

Stacy glared at Randy, "What's next are you going to start cheating on me with her?"

"No Stacy!" Randy exclaimed, "You're overreacting."

Stacy nodded, "Fine, I'll text you later."

"Okay." Randy replied.

With that Stacy walked off but when she was sure Randy wasn't looking she turned, winked at John, and slyly went on her way.

So we're trying out for tennis?" AJ asked.

"I am," Kaitlyn replied, "because if I don't my dad will never let me forget it."

"I hate your dad," AJ stated, "No offense but he is so mean kind of like Dan Scott."

"My dad is not a Dan Scott," Kaitlyn defended her father, "he just pushes us to do extracurricular activities."

"Well switching gears," AJ smiled, "I heard that you slapped the crap out Maxine because she tried something on Dean."

"What?" Kaitlyn asked, this must have been the stupid high school gossip Trish had told her about, "I did slap Maxine but it wasn't over Dean Ambrose."

"Are you sure because I could totally ship you and Dean." AJ said.

"AJ I am never going to date Dean, besides Dolph asked me out." Kaitlyn reminded her.

"I hate Dolph," AJ stated, "he's cocky-"

"But he backs it up." Kaitlyn interrupted.

AJ rolled her eyes, "Whatever but if he hurts you I'm going to kill him."

"He isn't going to." Kaitlyn stated.

AJ sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you on this one."

Kaitlyn smiled, "Great! Now lets tryout for tennis and then we'll celebrate the first day!"

"It's a deal."

**A/N What do you guys think of the chapter? Also to PurpleRain012, Trish is ten months older than Randy making them Irish Twins.**

_**Next Chapter: As the dance approaches Trish becomes increasingly stressed, Randy and Melina go to a night club and get a lot closer, and Kaitlyn finds herself not liking Dolph**_


	4. The Back To School Dance

Trish tapped her pen across her clipboard as she thought about everything she still needed to do for the dance in an hour, she had gotten a lot done but she still needed to get home get dressed and then Christian would pick her up, Kaitlyn was going with AJ and some of her other friends. She felt as if she didn't have time to do everything but she would manage.

"Trish why are you still here?" Lita asked as she walked into the student council lounge.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked, "The dance starts in an hour."

"If you want to go you should probably go home." Lita advised her.

"I can't until I do everything on the list Lita, the band canceled so I have to find a new one-"

"Edge can dj." Lita told her.

"I have to do a sound check," Trish continued.

"I just got back from doing that." Lita stated.

"What about the food?" Trish asked, "I need to be here to pay-"

"I'll do it, now go home and stop stressing yourself out Trish." Lita ordered.

"Thanks Li but-"

"But nothing," Lita interrupted, "I'm already ready and you need to go home."

Randy sat in the passenger seat of Melina's car, "So how did you hear about this place?"

Melina smirked, "I hear a lot of things from a lot of people."

Randy nodded, "I get it."

Melina pulled into the parking lot of the club, "So how did you tell the wife that instead of going to a stupid school dance with her, you are going to a club with me?"

"I probably should have told her that," Randy said and Melina gave him a look, "I'm kidding I told her I didn't feel like going, she's cool."

"She's cool?" Melina scoffed.

"What she is!" Randy defended his girlfriend.

"And I'm Doctor Phil." Melina replied.

"Come on Melina, Stacy is-"

"A tall, blond, bitch." Melina interrupted.

"What do you have against her?" Randy asked.

"I have to pick one thing?" Melina asked, "Okay what do I hate more, her ego or her mistreatment of people?"

"She is nice to everyone!" Randy exclaimed.

"What about Justin?" Melina asked.

"Who's Justin?" Randy asked.

"The guy who Stacy humiliated when she started a rumor that he was really a girl named Jasmine." Melina told him.

"She did what?" Randy asked, "How did I not know that?"

"Because you are distracted by the thirty lines of bimbo."

Kaitlyn looked around as she, AJ, Dolph, and Daniel entered the gym, "Wow it looks great."

"Maybe." Dolph sneered.

"It does look great." AJ said.

"Sure I guess," Dolph muttered, "lets dance Katie."

Kaitlyn looked at AJ and shrugged before nodding, "So you play football?"

"Yeah," Dolph answered, "it's really cool."

"My brother loves football." Kaitlyn stated, even though Dolph probably already knew that Randy loved football.

"Really?" Dolph asked, "You have a brother?"

"Um yeah." Kaitlyn replied, she really did think that people pretty much knew that she, Randy, and Trish were related.

Dolph rolled his eyes, "You know I was ranked number three at football camp out of all the freshman in the state."

"Cool." Kaitlyn said.

"I know, even though I should of been number one-"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and stopped paying attention to him, did he really think that she was interested in that? Well she did like football but that was all that Dolph had been talking about, even in the car, "Dolph I'm going to get me a drink."

"Alright." Dolph replied.

Trish frowned as she and Christian walked into the gym, "Oh no this is horrible!"

"Trish what's wrong?" Christian asked.

"Everything!" Trish exclaimed, "I misplaced that banner, the music is borderline barbaric."

"It's Lady Gaga." Christian stated.

"But guys don't like Lady Gaga!" Trish countered, "Why would Edge play this?"

"Because he's asking people what they want him to play." Christian said.

"But-"

"Trish calm down go to the student council lounge and chill for a bit okay?" Christian asked.

Trish nodded and walked into the student council lounge, "I just need to calm down."

"I can help with that." JBL said with a goofy smile.

"Now isn't the time JBL." Trish told him.

"Now isn't the time?" JBL asked.

"Come on JBL, I'm not in the mood." Trish stated.

JBL pushed Trish against the wall and started placing kisses on her neck, "How about now?"

"Get off of me." Trish growled.

JBL continued to kiss Trish, "Make me."

Trish attempted to push him off and failed, "Please get off of me."

"No." JBL responded against Trish's skin.

Trish let a small tear escape from her eye, "Please?"

"What's going on in here?" Christian asked as he walked in.

JBL let go of Trish, "Christian."

Christian looked from Trish to JBL, before punching him in the face, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Christian can we please leave?" Trish asked.

"Trish what is going on here?" Christian asked.

"Thirty lines of bimbo?" Randy asked in a mocking tone, "Are you jealous or something?"

Melina snickered, "Of what?"

"Stacy." Randy replied.

"Listen Orton I may be a lot of things but if you ever say that again I will freaking kill you." Melina hissed.

"Relax I'm kidding," Randy took Melina's hand and took her to the dance floor, "that would be a little extreme."

"I guess it would," Melina admitted, "so do you want me to tell you about Trish now?"

"Who?" Randy asked, "Oh um not right now."

Melina laughed, "Did you just forget who your own sister was?"

"No I'm just having fun," Randy defended himself, "are you?"

"Kind of." Melina replied, "Although I could deal without the look your giving me right now."

"I'm giving you a look?" Randy asked.

Melina smirked, "You want to kiss me."

"What? No I have a-"

"Girlfriend?" Melina finished Randy nodded, "Then why are you here with me instead of at the dance with her?"

"I don't know," Randy responded as he began to lean in to kiss Melina.

"Randal Keith Orton is that you?"

Randy turned in shock to see his uncle Barry Orton, "Crap."

Kaitlyn shook her head and went to get a water.

"Not having fun with your little prince charming?"

"Don't you have something better to do than mess with me Dean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I really expected a better greeting." Dean told her.

"Nice to see you Kaitlyn," Roman greeted her.

"Thank you Roman, it is nice to see that some people can actually be nice to me." Kaitlyn stated as she sent a glare to Dean

"Is Dolph being mean to you?" Dean asked.

"No I'm just not having a good time." Kaitlyn confessed.

"Roman give us a minute," Dean said, Roman walked away, "why aren't you having a good time?"

"All he talks about is football." Kaitlyn replied.

"That's what you get for going out with a stupid jock." Dean responded.

"A stupid jock?" Kaitlyn asked, "What are you five years old?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "How did you ever figure that out?"

"I better get back to Dolph." Kaitlyn said.

Dean smirked, "Have fun not having fun."

"Screw you." Kaitlyn replied.

"You forgot the 'I want to'." Dean told her.

Kaitlyn glared at Dean before walking back to Dolph.

Trish looked at JBL, she could lie or everyone would think she was a slut, "I told him to stop." well that was true.

"Trish has this happened before?" Christian asked.

Trish looked down guiltily, was she really the type of person to lie about this kind of thing? "Okay Christian, when I found you with Christy I was upset and mad, Mr. Layfield was there for me and he made feel special, we've kind of had a sexual relationship."

"So you've had sex with him?" Christian asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Trish you're seventeen and he's like forty." Christian stated.

"When you say it like that it just sounds gross." Trish said.

"It is!" Christian exclaimed, "Not only is it illegal, it's statutory rape."

"What?" Trish asked, "But I never said no until tonight."

"Trish, how were you feeling the first time that it happened?" Christian asked.

"I felt gross, the whole thing just felt wrong." Trish told him.

"Then why'd you do it again?" Christian asked.

"Because he was nice to me and he seemed like he expected me to, so I did." Trish said.

"I'm going to find Mr. Bischoff." Christian stated.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I'm reporting this."

"Randal Keith Orton what the hell were you thinking?" Sunny asked.

Randy looked at his mother, "I wasn't."

"You are lucky that your father did not pick up the phone." Sunny told him.

"So does that mean I'm off the hook?" Randy asked hopefully.

"Not a chance Randy Roo," Sunny smiled at him, "since you think your old enough to go to a club, I think you are old enough to choose your punishment."

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yep, so do you want to watch a video as punishment or do you want to paint the garage this weekend?" Sunny asked.

"Video." Randy said, his mom was getting bad at punishing him.

Sunny nodded, grabbed a DVD and put it in the video player, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Randy sat back on the couch as the movie began to play.

-It was in a hospital with Sunny laying on the bed, a doctor in the room, and Bob holding Sunny's hand,

"Okay it's time to start pushing Sunny." the doctor said.-

"Mom what is this?" Randy asked.

Sunny laughed, "It's you being born honey."

Kaitlyn sat on a bench as Dolph talked to some football players, her first high school dance was officially the worst day ever,

"Hey Katie." AJ said as she slid next to her.

"Hi AJ," Kaitlyn sighed, "I don't like him."

"Dolph?" AJ asked, "I didn't think you would."

Kaitlyn shrugged, "He's nice, kind of, but he just doesn't seem that in to me."

"Well I know someone that is." AJ stated.

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Dean." AJ told her.

"Dean?" Kaitlyn asked, "No way he hates me."

"Katie-"

"AJ, Dean Ambrose does not like me, we're kind of frenemies." Kaitlyn said.

"Whatever," AJ rolled her eyes, "so I better get going."

"Okay bye." Kaitlyn told her.

Dolph came up to Kaitlyn, "So how far am I going to get tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Are we going to kiss or have sex?" Dolph asked.

Kaitlyn glared at Dolph, "Neither."

"Kaitlyn." Dolph pouted.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes before walking away from Dolph, yeah she was totally right it was the worst day ever.

**A/N What do you guys think of the chapter? Also sorry it is so late, I'll try to update sooner! Special Thanks to PurpleRain012, Jeri252, and Guest**

**_Next Chapter: Trish has to talk to many people about JBL, Randy starts to suspect something is going on between Stacy and John, and Kaitlyn learns the cruelty of a rumor _**


	5. The Dance Aftermath

"How could this happen Trish?" Sunny asked, "A teacher almost raped you in a student council lounge!"

"I made a mistake mom." Trish said, "But I don't want to press charges."

"Patricia Orton there is no way that we will not press charges against that stupid son of a bitch!" Bob told her.

"Dad-"

"Trish I agree with your father," Sunny interrupted her, "we are pressing charges against that man."

Trish sighed, now the whole town was going to know about her mistake, the only upside of the whole thing was that she didn't have to go to school and deal with everyone there, "Alright."

"Okay Trish we need you to tell us about the first time that Mr. Layfield came on to you." Sunny stated.

Trish nodded, "Okay it was junior night, I had just found Christian cheating on me with Christy, and I was really upset, I sat down and Mr. Layfield came up to me and before I knew it he kissed me."

"That bastard, you were vulnerable!" Bob exclaimed.

"Bob, don't scare her." Sunny whispered.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Can I have the next question please?"

"Okay how many times did the two of you have intercourse?" Sunny asked.

"Mom!" Trish exclaimed.

"What we need you to be prepared for the police are going to ask you." Sunny said.

"Fine, four times." Trish answered.

"So how is your sister?" Stacy asked.

"She's about to file a police report." Randy replied,

"Are you okay about that?" Stacy asked.

"Am I okay that a deranged old man tried to rape my sister?" Randy asked sarcastically, "I've punched three holes on a wall in my room."

"You should have called me." Stacy said.

"I did." Randy responded.

"You did?" Stacy asked as she went through her phone, "Oh you did, I was with Jo-ana."

"Who's Joana?" Randy asked.

"Nobody important." Stacy assured him, "So how's John?"

"Uh good I guess." Randy replied confused that his girlfriend was asking about his best friend.

Stacy smiled, "Great, he seemed a little down last night."

"Yeah he was kind of upset about that game we- wait how did you know he was upset?" Randy asked.

"Um dirt sheets." Stacy told him.

"Kaitlyn is it true?" AJ asked as she came up to her.

"Is what true?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I heard that you and Dolph slept together." AJ told her.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked, "I'm not even fifteen."

"So it isn't true?" AJ asked.

"No!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, "I ended up leaving with Trish and Christian because Dolph was a total jerk."

"Well I heard Maxine and Cameron pretty much slut shaming you." AJ said.

"Oh my god!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, "I've got to get out of here."

"Katie don't let them get to you." AJ stated.

"I can't handle this, I can't get that kind of reputation." Kaitlyn rambled.

"Katie listen to me it's a rumor it'll fade trust m-"

"Well if it isn't the little slut." Maxine greeted her.

"I'm not a slut." Kaitlyn defended herself.

Cameron smirked, "That's not what I heard."

"So Ms. Orton," Officer Shane McMahon said, "if you sign this statement, you are most likely going to go to court, is that alright with you?"

"Um yeah I guess." Trish replied, "But um my cousin Torrie's wedding in Saturday so can it not be then?"

Shane laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Officer, if I can ask will this go public?" Trish asked.

"There's no way to tell," Shane answered, "I wish I could tell you no but I can't confirm anything."

Trish nodded, "Okay."

"Are you ready to sign the statement?" Shane asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Trish responded as she grabbed a pen and signed her signature.

"Thank you Miss Orton." Shane thanked her.

"Your welcome." Trish told him as she stood up, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, I've recommended a great lawyer to your parents." Shane stated.

Trish smiled, "Thank you."

Shane nodded, "You're welcome."

"Where's Ziggler?" Randy fumed as he pushed some kid up against a locker.

"I-i don't know." the kid replied.

Randy furiously let him go as he barged into another hallway.

"Randy what are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Is it true?" Randy hissed.

Kaitlyn shook her head "No, but I can handle it."

"You can handle it?" Randy asked, "I can handle it better by kicking Dolph Ziggler's ass."

"You think Dolph started that rumor?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well I don't think it was Santa Claus." Randy replied.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Randy I need-"

Randy ignored Kaitlyn and barged into the locker room, where Dolph was laying down beaten up and walked straight back out, "Katie it looks like somebody beat me to it."

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Someone kicked his ass." Randy responded.

"Well who would have done that?" Kaitlyn asked.

Randy shrugged, "I don't know but he saved me a suspension."

"Okay Trish your father and I believe that you should change schools." Sunny said.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Trish everyone at your school knows about your relationship." Sunny stated.

"Mom I don't want to change schools." Trish responded.

"Look I'm not going to make you do anything," Sunny told her, "but I'd like if you'd at least think about it.?

Trish sighed, "Fine I'll think about it."

"Thank you sweetie," Sunny patted Trish's back, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Randy did you beat up Ziggler?" John asked.

"No, I was going to but someone beat me to it." Randy stated.

"Bischoff's going crazy to find out who did it, apparently his parents give huge donations to the school and they're going to stop if he doesn't find out who did it."

Melina walked up to John and Randy, "Hey Orton I heard that Ziggler got beat up, did you do it?"

"No," Randy replied, "I didn't."

"Randy did you beat up that poor freshman kid?" Stacy asked.

"No!" Randy exclaimed, "How come I'm the number one suspect?"

"Because you admitted that you were going to beat him up." John said.

"Plus you went around the halls like a mad man asking where he was." Melina added.

"Wait why are you talking to my boyfriend?" Stacy asked.

"He's my friend plastic." Melina answered.

"Did you just call me plastic?" Stacy asked.

"Stacy leave Melina alone." Randy told her.

"Your siding with her over me?" Stacy asked in shock.

"She's my friend and your acting like a bitch to her." Randy stated.

"I'm acting like a bitch? She called me plastic." Stacy pointed at Melina.

"I'm going to let you deal with your love triangle." John said before walking away.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Okay Stacy please don't be mean to my friends."

"So you don't know who did it?" AJ asked.

"No idea." Kaitlyn replied.

AJ smiled, "Hey Katie can we talk later?"

Kaitlyn looked to where AJ was looking and saw Daniel, Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure."

"Thanks Katie, see you later!"

Kaitlyn looked through the halls to find someone to talk to, "Hey Dean."

"I can't talk now Kaitlyn." Dean said.

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I just can't." Dean told her.

"Hey why are you knuckles all bloody?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I hit a brick wall." Dean answered.

"Oh my god Dean you didn't mess up your hand beating up Dolph did you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Kaitlyn leave me alone." Dean replied.

"Answer my question." Kaitlyn stated.

"Trish where were you today?" Dawn asked, "There's this rumor that Mr. Layfeild and you were a thing, but that's total trash though I mean he's old."

"Dawn shut the hell up." Lita told her, "How you doing T?"

"My reputation is tarnished now," Trish sighed, "I worked so hard to build it up for three years and now its ruined because of a stupid mistake."

"You did it?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn why don't you stop being an idiot for ten minutes so we can talk to Trish," Lita turned to Trish, "I told you this would happen."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Thanks Lita that's exactly what I needed right now, an I told you so."

"T I didn't-"

"You told Lita but you didn't tell me?" Dawn interrupted.

"You can't keep a secret." Trish stated, "But it doesn't matter now I'm going to transfer out anyways."

"What?" Lita and Dawn asked in unison.

"I can't go back there with everyone knowing." Trish said.

"Going back will prove your strong Trish." Lita replied.

"Plus if you don't come back I'll have to give the co head cheerleader title to," Dawn shivered, "Melina and she's like a junior."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Come on T, we'll be in your corner the entire time."

"You promise?" Trish asked.

"Pinky." Dawn said seriously.

Trish laughed, "Alright, I guess I'll stay."

"Why were you defending me against your girlfriend Randy?" Melina asked, "I know we're friends but you probably shouldn't have said all that to her."

Randy shrugged, "It's alright, Stace and I always say stuff like that to each other."

"That isn't healthy." Melina told him.

"I don't want to dump her." Randy stated.

"You really don't know do you?" Melina asked.

"Know what?" Randy asked.

Melina laughed, "How about instead of standing here and talking to me you keep an eye on old Stacy and your buddy John."

"Why?" Randy asked.

Melina put a finger to her lips, "Sorry sweetie but I am not the person who needs to tell you."

Randy watched as Melina walked away before looking across the hall to where Stacy and John were standing,

Stacy touched John's arm, "So tonight at mine?"

"Yeah sure." John smiled.

Randy's eyes widened, Stacy was cheating on him with his best friend, that was so, so, so One Tree Hill gender reversed, Randy walked up to Stacy and John and punched John in the face, "So how long have you been sleeping with her?"

Stacy looked at Randy in shock, "Who told you?"

"People know about this!" Randy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry man, but I couldn't-"

"You know that's always been my problem I'm too damn trusting-"

Stacy put a hand on Randy shoulder, "Please don't say that, that's what I like about you, I never have to worry about-"

"What I'm doing?" Randy interrupted before turning to John, "Both of you can go to hell for all I care."

"He had it coming." Dean responded.

Kaitlyn sighed, "Dean why did you do that?"

"We're friends," Dean answered, "I didn't want the stupid loser to spread lies about you."

"How did you know it was a lie?" Kaitlyn asked.

Dean smirked, "Because we both know the first person you're ever going to screw is going to be me."

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

Dean chuckled, "You know it's true."

"That is not true." Kaitlyn snapped.

"I think you added an extra word in, better be careful Katie or some people may begin to think you don't have a thing for me." Dean stated.

"I don't." Kaitlyn replied.

Dean shook his head, "Whatever Katie, we both know the truth." With that Dean began walking away.

"Dean I don't!" Kaitlyn stated.

Dean looked back at Kaitlyn as he walked, "What a change of events usually it's me staring at your ass."

**A/N What do you think of the chapter? Okay so it has been a while since I've updated and I apologize, I'll try to do better on the next chapter!**

_**Next chapter: Trish, Randy, and Kaitlyn attend their cousin Torrie's wedding.**_


	6. The Wedding of The Cousin

Trish sat calmly in the back of her mom's minivan while she waited for her parents and siblings to come out. She could barely stand being in the house, for a while her parents both just seemed angry, but for the past couple of days all she could see in her parents eyes were shame. At least she was getting out of the house though for the wedding,

"Hey Trish." Kaitlyn greeted her sister as she slid in the car next to Trish.

"Hi," Trish leaned back against the seat, "so there was a rumor about you around school?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yeah, but Dean kicked Dolph's ass for spreading it."

Trish laughed, "That sounds like Dean."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Dean is such an ass though, every time he does something for me or says something nice to me, he follows it up with a mean comment."

Trish shook her head at her naïve sister as Randy stepped in the car, "You don't look to good."

"I hate everything." Randy replied.

"That's code for, he's upset that his girlfriend cheated on him." Trish whispered to Kaitlyn.

"No that's code for leave me the hell alone!" Randy argued.

"Whatever I'm still right." Trish retaliated.

"At least I've never slept with a teacher." Randy hissed.

"At least I've never-"

"Both of you shut up!" Bob exclaimed as he and Sunny entered the car, "Now I want complete and utter silence from all three of you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." all three kids answered in unison.

"Now lets get to this wedding." with that Bob began driving.

"So Torrie are you nervous?" Trish asked the bride to be.

Torrie shook her head, "Not really, I just can't wait to get it over with."

"What do you mean, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life." Trish stated.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "It should be Trish but it isn't going to be, Grandpa chose my husband."

"Grandpa chose your husband?" Trish asked.

Torrie nodded, "Well I guess I partially picked him, I know it is too late for you but make sure you tell Kaitlyn not to sleep with someone unless she loves him and you need to try that from now on, there aren't any bastards in are family and Grandpa is determined to keep it that way that's why I have to get married to Billy."

"I still don't get why your marrying him." Trish said.

Torrie sighed, "Let me break this down for you Trish, if I don't marry Billy then I won't get anything from the Wilson fortune when Grandpa dies and they'll cut me off, its better to get married to some loser than to lose all of my money and that is not an option, especially now."

Trish reluctantly nodded, "Okay."

"Are you ready to go Torrie?" Trish and Torrie's grandfather, Marco Wilson asked.

Trish flipped the veil over Torrie's head, "She's ready Grandpa."

Randy sat and watched as his cousin Torrie and new cousin-in-law Billy ended the ceremony and began the party, of course it probably wasn't going to be that fun for him mostly because wedding cake sucks and he was underage,

"Randy."

"Stacy what the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Please Randy just hear me out?" Stacy asked.

"Whatever go ahead." Randy said.

"Please don't be mad at John, I'm a bitch I know that but I'm a bitch who seduced him, he's felt so bad over the past few months-"

"Months?" Randy interrupted, "How long were you cheating on me?"

"Oh pretty much the whole time we were together, it may have started later that day actually," Stacy stopped to think, "yeah about an hour after we got together."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Nice to know I wasted nine months with you."

"Look Randy it was never my intention to hurt you I really liked you when we first got together but there was always something about John that made me like him more, I tried to fight it and so did he, I love him but that doesn't mean I never loved you too." Stacy replied.

Randy looked at his ex girlfriend genuinely confused, she said that she loved him but she loved John more? Why was she telling him this? "Can you just go?"

Stacy nodded, "Okay but think about what I said."

"Fine." Randy agreed.

Kaitlyn sat on a bench tapping her fingers on it, honestly she was bored out of her mind, Trish was busy talkin g to their Uncle Al about college and she had no idea where Randy was or what he was doing,

"Are you stocking me?"

Kaitlyn's head snapped up, "No this is my cousins wedding, what are you doing here Dean?"

Dean smirked as he joined Kaitlyn on the bench, "My aunt forced me to come here, she's Billy's god mother."

"Oh yeah I forgot you lived with your aunt." Kaitlyn stated, "How is Nidia?"

Dean shrugged, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"So did you enjoy the wedding?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I think I see were this is going so I'm going to go ahead and deny the marriage proposal, I'm to young to be tied down and your to," Dean looked Kaitlyn up and down, "inexperienced to be with me."

"I'm surprised you know what inexperienced means." Kaitlyn snapped.

"No need to hostile." Dean responded.

"No need for you be a bit-"

"Kaitlyn Orton you better not finish that sentence or I will put a bar of soap in your mouth, do you understand me young lady?" Marco asked

Kaitlyn nodded, "Sorry Grandpa."

"You better be, now apologize to the young man." Marco ordered.

Dean crossed his arms and looked at Marco "Thank you sir, for such a lovely young lady she sure has a horrible temper."

"I know," Marco stated, "Well what are you waiting for Kaitlyn, apologize."

"I'm sorry Dean." Kaitlyn said through her teeth.

Dean grinned at her as Marco walked away, "I know you are."

"It is wonderful to see Trish." Trish's cousin, Victoria Varon greeted her.

Trish forced a smile to her cousin, they had been born only two days apart and they had always had a rivalry, "You too."

"Did you hear I got early admission to Yale, I start it next semester." Victoria bragged.

"Really?" Trish asked, "I had the option to graduate early but I turned it down so I can get more awards this year before I apply to Columbia."

"I'm sure that isn't the only reason." Victoria replied smugly.

"What do you mean by that?" Trish asked.

"Well I heard about your rather inappropriate relationship with your teacher, I guess its true the blonds are the sluts of the Wilson family." Victoria responded.

"So your calling my mother, my sister, and myself sluts?" Trish asked.

"Well I'll admit Kaitlyn hasn't done anything yet, but you have to know about your mother." Victoria said.

"Know what about my mother?" Trish asked.

Victoria smirked at her cousin, "Before Aunt Sunny met Uncle Bob, she was in a relationship with this poor man but then Grandpa stepped in and introduced her to Uncle Bob."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Just because my mother was in a relationship with a poor man doesn't make her a slut."

Sunny overhearing this quickly went over to the girls, "Is there anything you want to say to me Victoria?"

Victoria smiled, "No Aunt Sunny, but my mother has told me quite a bit."

"What did Ivory tell you?" Sunny asked before looking at Trish, "Come on Trish, Torrie's about throw the bouquet."

Trish nodded ad stepped into the line of people who wanted to catch the bouquet.

"Okay, everyone knows the legend so lets see who's the lucky girl that's getting married next." Marco announced.

Torrie then threw the bouquet, everyone's eyes scanned for the person who was going to catch it,

"Hey Katie why is everyone lined up?" Randy asked.

"Torrie's throwing the bouquet." Kaitlyn told him as bouquet landed in Randy's hand.

Randy's eyes widened, "I don't think I was supposed to catch it."

"Okay it looks like Randy's the lucky girl everyone!" Torrie announced.

Randy sighed, "I'm never going to live this down."

**A/N What do you think of the chapter?**

_**Next Chapter: After a tough day of school Trish experiences even more bad luck, Randy and Melina have a serious discussion, and Kaitlyn meets a freshman football player.**_


	7. The Accident

Trish walked into the school with her head high, that was the only thing she knew to do.

"Well if it isn't the giant hypocrite." Christy Hemme greeted her.

Trish rolled her eyes and tried to move past Christy, who wouldn't allow it, "Excuse me can you move?"

"I want to talk to you." Christy replied.

Trish crossed her arms, "Fine, talk."

"What is it that you called me when you caught me and Christian together? A two faced little bitchy slut." Christy said.

"Actually it was a two faced lying little bitchy tramp, but do to your lack of brain ability you forgot stuff." Trish stated.

Christy smirked, "Looks like the tables have turned."

"It looks like all that hair dye is making you even more stupid." Trish told her.

"Well at least I'm not a teacher's pet, tell me Trish did you dress up for him?" Christy asked, "Did you give him a lap-"

"Christy shut the hell up about my da- I mean stop insulting Trish." Randy's football coach Shawn Michaels.

"Whatever Coach Michaels." Christy walked away.

"Sorry about that." Coach Michaels told her.

"Thanks Coach Michaels, no disrespect but your not my dad so don't act like it." Trish said.

"Hey Randy." Melina greeted her friend, "How was the wedding?"

"Stacy showed up." Randy replied.

"Isn't that cute you've got a stocker!" Melina responded.

Randy rolled his eyes,"Oh and you'll love this I caught the bouquet."

Melina laughed, "Oh my god!"

Randy shook his head at his friend, "Seriously Melina?"

"Okay sorry," Melina apologized, "but if you propose to me right now I'm going to step on your fingers."

"Really?" Randy asked.

Melina nodded, "Yep."

Randy smirked at her before grabbing a pencil and going down on one knee, "Melina will you marr-"

Melina interrupted him by stepping on his fingers, "No."

"Son of a bitch!" Randy exclaimed as he held on to his fingers, "You wedged your heel in my fingers!"

"I told you I would." Melina defended herself.

Kaitlyn grabbed her stuff as she walked out of Mr. Heyman's classroom,

"Hey you forgot this!"

Kaitlyn turned around to see a boy holding her notebook, "Oh thanks."

"Your Kaitlyn Orton right?" the boy asked, "Randy's little sister?"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Yes, why do you want his autograph or something?"

The boy laughed, "No um I'm Derrick Bateman, I just moved here at the beginning of the year so he told me I should look for you."

"You play football?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah," Derrick smiled at her, "I've been playing since I was a kid."

"Good for you but I hate football." Kaitlyn stated.

"Then I can take it off of our conversation table." Derrick replied.

"Okay the Derrick, what do you like besides football?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Um-"

"Move it boy wonder, Little O and I have some things to discuss." Dean interrupted him.

"We can discuss it later Dean." Kaitlyn said.

Dean smirked, "You trying to get in my pants Katie?"

Kaitlyn just shook her head, "Derrick I don't know if you know him but this is Dean Ambrose, he's annoying-"

"Hot, sexy, amazing, and your dream guy." Dean interrupted her.

Kaitlyn ignored Dean as she walked away with Derrick, "I'm sorry about him, he's kind of an ass."

Derrick put an arm around Kaitlyn, "No problem."

Kaitlyn smiled at Derrick not even realizing that the other boy she had been talking to was staring at her and if you looked close enough you could see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

Trish felt herself running to her car as tears fell from her eyes, she knew kids could be mean but she just couldn't handle it! Trish took a deep breath before she cranked her car up and before she could get out of the parking lot Randy climbed into her car,

"Trish where are you going?" Randy asked.

"Home." Trish replied, "You coming?"

Randy shrugged as he fastened his seatbelt, "So who's got my sister upset?"

"Everyone," Trish answered as she pulled out of the parking lot, "the only person that was remotely nice to me was Coach Michaels."

"Really?" Randy asked, "Coach is kind of a jerk."

"Yeah well I guess he likes me for some reason." Trish stated.

"You know he isn't married." Randy suggested.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Whatever." Randy said.

Trish looked up at a stop light that recently turned green and drove through it, right as another car was making an illegal turn, which ended with Trish's car colliding with the other one.

Kaitlyn laughed, "So he actually fell for that?"

"Yeah," Derrick replied, "kind of dumb huh?"

"More like extremely!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"So I know we just met and everything but do you want to get a bite to eat or something?" Derrick asked.

Kaitlyn smiled, "I'd like that."

"Great." Derrick responded.

"Hey Little Orton have you seen Randy?" Melina asked.

"Not since this morning, why?" Kaitlyn asked.

"He's not here and Trish's car isn't in the parking lot." Melina told her.

"They left me here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well if you want I can walk you?" Derrick offered.

"That'd be great." Kaitlyn agreed.

"Good." Derrick stated.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy!" Sunny sang as she was making cupcakes for her bakery, but stopped as the phone rang, "Sunny's Bakery how may I help you?"

"Sunny Orton?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yes?" Sunny asked.

"Your daughter, Patricia Anne Orton and your son Randall Keith Orton. have been involved in a car accident and have been transported to Cover View Medical Hospital."

Sunny hung up the phone and rushed to her car and high tailed it to the hospital, once she got there, she made her way to the hospital's front desk, "Hello I'm looking for my children, Patricia and Randall Orton!"

The woman sitting there gave a sigh, "Misses Orton, Randall is fine and is just being kept over supervision incase signs of a concussion begin to show, but Patricia is very badly hurt, she needs to be medically operated on, but you see your adopted daughter-"

"I didn't adopt her." Sunny stated.

"Oh well, it says here her legal father's blood type is A-, yours is O+, and hers is O-." the woman said.

Sunny bit her lip, "Okay so what is it you need for my daughter?"

"Someone to donate blood, we don't have enough in stock for your daughter's surgery." the woman told her.

"I'm not eligible?" Sunny asked.

"No only another person with O- is." the woman said.

**A/N Thoughts? It's been a while but tell me what you think!**

_**Next Chapter Trish is in critical condition, Randy talks to John, Kaitlyn begins to fall hard for Derrick, and Sunny must come to terms with her biggest secret to save her daughter's life**_


End file.
